User blog:Konnichiku/About me, and my vision
OK, so you may see me as a vandal. I know HarmoniousFusion thinks so. And maybe even Labrain13 thinks so. Thing is, I'm not a vandal. I didn't even pretend anything. I was confused. I came to Rez through Toonami's review of the game, and upon seeing Swayzak appearing, thought he was the main character because of the way it was laid out. It took me a long time to come to a conclusion, and I ended up vandalizing several wikis and causing some reviewers to give the wrong info in their reviews. I even got a Sega Saturn commercial involved solely because of the narrator. How? I don't know, I was weird and easily gullible and influenced back then. You might have even thought I was delusional. But I wasn't. It wasn't until Harmonious, a YouTube commenter, and a few others intervened that I realized just what the heck happened. But it was too late to reverse the damage I did, even if Harmonious attempted to. Thus, I decided to keep the name "Swayzak" for the protagonist and him being a virus. However, I explained to people it was a nickname and unofficial. Heck, Tetsuya Mizuguchi is aware of the name Swayzak because he liked a Tweet using the name (something about "a new Swayzak and Eden adventure" or something) so there's that. Now where are all my other edits coming from? They may seem like misinformation, but I've had an epiphany over the past few weeks replaying Rez. The notion that these games rely on interpretation. The main character could be a hacker, or he could be a virus. Whichever sounds right to someone is the one they'll go with, and I go with the latter; you are a virus. I like to take works with multiple interpretations and create one interpretation everyone can enjoy. Everyone has their own takes on Rez and its universe and canon, and this is mine, based on the views I've seen over the past two years and the canon I've thought up over that time, which I believe everyone can agree on. I've also seen Tetsuya Mizuguchi's other games like Lumines and Every Extend and want to tie them into the Rez universe as well; hell, I even want to link Tetris Effect to Rez too. This is why I wish to document them on Eden Wiki as well, turning it from a Rez wiki (which already exists) into a wiki about all of Tetsuya Mizuguchi's works. I understand the game's a metaphor for evolution, but I also want to add a lot of sci-fi elements and cyberpunk stuff; as I'm a fan of those and I bet lots of others are, too. Remember, I came to this game from Toonami, the interstitials and Total Immersion Events of which are an out-and-out sci-fi series with no metaphors for anything. I can mix the sci-fi and evolutionary metaphors thoroughly. My depiction of the Rez universe is somewhat like a complex anime, i.e. Evangelion. Do you remember what anime Rez's art director Katsumi Yokota worked on? Tekkonkinkreet. I've seen it, and my version of the Rez canon and lore is very similar to that as well. (Remember, the world was overpopulated by crime, according to the manual.) Each character is given a unique personality. I kept the name "Swayzak" as it's an unique name and gives the character a bit more depth. Swayzak, in my version of the canon, infects Eden to prove he's powerful, but later regrets it as his actions led to Eden's shutdown. This means Swayzak is egoistical but with a morality. And like all good series should be, there's a balance of comedy, drama, all those other emotions, and inspiration. And so the personality I gave for Swayzak is actually a bit similar to Rez from Gex, which is funny as the game is named Rez. So Swayzak is a snarky braggart who has a penchant for breaking the fourth wall and at times can be a pastiche of old comic book villains, like the Silver Age Sinestro. Swayzak is also pretty well-versed in pop culture, occasionally spouting a reference or two. However, he does have his limits, and is mortified when Eden threatens to shut down, meaning he's good inside. When asked if he'd like to reboot the universe by the system, Swayzak answers, "I'd probably choose N, but right now, I'm choosing Y." And because of his heart of gold, Eden cleanses him and he turns into a good program; however during the events of my story for Tetris Effect, Swayzak returns to hacking into systems. It is unknown if the system belonged to a criminal organization or not, though. Eden is a curious individual, just like Lumi whom she was based upon. However, after Swayzak infects her, she becomes depressed, self-doubting, and suicidal; finding she has no place in the existential cycle except for being surrounding by paradoxes. She continuously reviews the history of Earth and the evolution of humans, thinking she'll find her answer, but alas, to no avail. She's afraid of existing, and thinks other humans should be too, as evidenced by her conversation with Swayzak in the final stage. However, she somehow realizes what Swayzak is doing and asks him to save her, which he does. As Swayzak destroys the encasing around Eden, Eden begins to appreciate life, and after she is freed, she thanks Swayzak for helping her do so, as she now possesses the knowledge on why we exist and how humans all have some form of goodness in them, and demonstrates this by bringing out Swayzak's potential when she turns him into a good program. Eden starts to have a crush on Swayzak, hinted by her inviting him to Area X so they can experience the beauty of life together. There aren't any other characters in the Rez universe aside from Lumi, her bandmates in the Genki Rockets, and Sara, my name for the protagonist of Child of Eden. She's an antivirus who rescues Lumi from Swayzak (who only infected the Eden network as part of a self-proclaimed espionage mission.) I named Sara after Sara from Toonami, who reviewed Rez alongside a cameo by Swayzak. Sara in this universe shares the same personality of Toonami's Sara (well, at least that iteration of her.) So what do I plan to do with all this?! I'm planning on writing a comic. I want to get Mizuguchi-san's approval and release the comic online or in stores; and if all goes well, I want to make an anime adaptation of it, and again, the anime will be like Evangelion and Tekkonkinkreet. Hopefully you can support this vision and not shun me like you've been doing. Category:Blog posts